Zach Will
Zach Will (born June 17, 1993) is an active member of PWITOF. PWITOF (2013-present) Debut and TV Championship Pursuits (2013-2015) Zach was unaware he was added to the wrestling group. Several months after Abel Herrera added him, he became an active member of the group. Although he was active, Zach struggled to make his mark in PWITOF territory. In August of 2014, Zach caught his lucky break when he earned the PWITOF TV Championship. His title reign would be short lived, as he would promptly lose the title the following week. Throughout 2015 Zach began hosting an challengers for "OPEN FIGHT NIGHT" (dubbed "The Zach Will Open Challenge"). Towards the end of 2015, Zach began developing feuds with Jordan Marzouq and Mark Olsen, winning matches against both. The Wack Pack and Tag Team Championships (2016) In early 2016, Zach formed an alliance with Danny Ryan, and named their group "The Wack Pack". The Wack Pack would ultimately win the tag team titles at Royal Rumble 2016. At Fastlane 2016, The Wack Pack successfully defended their title against the Motor City Mafia, where Zach pulled double duty, winning a match against Michael Rodgers on the same night to quality for the PWITOFMania III battle royal. At PWITOFMania, Zach would lose both of his scheduled matches. Zach Will entered into a feud with PWITOF World Champion Sam Markos shortly after PWITOFMania III after he attacked his partner Danny Ryan and called him out. Zach Will and Sam Markos would have their first match against each other on Monday Night RAW on April 18, 2016, in a lumberjack match, which Zach would lose. Shortly after the match, Zach attacked Sam but was ultimately overpowered. During the end of April, Zach Will feuded with Devone Green who mistook him for D-Von Dudley which cost them their tag team match. Later on, Zach would go on to defeat Devone in a tables match. At Backlash 2016, Zach Will lost both his scheduled matches: the tag team #1 contender's match as well as the PWITOF Intercontinental Championship match. A week or so after Backlash 2016, Zach would continue his comedic backstage segments with Devone, accidentally making him fall through the catering table. "Retirement", heel turn & PWITOF Hardcore Championship (2016) On the wednesday before the May 12th edition of Smackdown, Zach expressed his unhappiness with the current booking to Abel Herrara who explained that him and the other managers know the direction they want each superstar to go into and nothing will change. Zach stormed out of the office, destroying the door. Later that day, Zach Will announced his retirement from PWITOF. Zach's retirement match was set on the May 12 edition of Smackdown against Michael Rodgers, where, during the match, Zach powerbomed Rodgers through an announcer's table, rendering him unconscious with Zach being declared the winner by KO. After making his way backstage, Zach would powerbomb backstage announcer Paul Gregory through a door. The closing segment showed Zach Will storming out to the ring, throwing Dwight A. Bennett II through the ropes and giving John Altmann a low blow before announcing that he was not going anywhere. Zach would continually destroy members of the roster on a week by week basis, instating a new "Doors" match type, which involved the use of doors, with a ruleset similar to that found in a tables match. King of the Ring and PWITOF World Championship pursuits, feud with Sam Markos (2016) Zach was entered into the King of the Ring tournament where he would go on into the finals against Seth Morgan, a match that ended in a no contest. After the debacle that ensued, Zach was catapulted into the PWITOF World Championship spotlight against Sam Markos. Zach and Sam would get into various verbal and physical altercations that ultimately ended once Zach lost the title match against him. Feud with Guy Crawford (2016) In mid 2016, Zach became angered by newcomer Guy Crawford's actions, calling him out for hiding behind the "Powers That May Be" and getting the general managers fired. Zach would go on to win several matches against Guy Crawford before being forcibly partnered with him. Consequently, Zach would abandon Guy several times in their short live tag team parternship. PWITOF draft (2016) Zach was drafted to RAW during the 8th round by Salvador R. Salcido. Zach expressed his disdain towards Salvador R. Salcido, wishing he was instead on Smackdown under the guidance of Abel Herrera. Due to his open verbal, and eventual physical abuse towards Salvador, the latter proposed that if Zach could beat him in a match at Clash of Champions 2016, he would be transferred over to Smackdown. Zach would go on to win this match, officially ending his contract under RAW and becoming a part of the Smackdown roster. Feud/Tag Team with Travis Hall Travis Hall made his PPV debut against Zach Will at No Way Out 2017. Zach Will was able to defeat Travis Hall via pinfall before ultimately losing to him in a Steel Cage match at PWITOFMania IV. After their feud ended, Zach Will and Travis Hall became close friends and eventually worked together as a Tag Team. Both Travis and Zach took on goofy personas but became a dominant force in the tag team division. The Regime and Inactivity (2017-2018) Abel Herrera recruited them into The Regime where they remain the active tag team for that faction. In April of 2018, Zach Will viciously attacked Abel Herrera after he replaced himself instead of Zach in a tournament. Zach's attack would not be alone, as Travis attacked Abel E. Herrera on the same night. On May 5th, 2018, Abel Herrera fired Zach and Travis. After being fired from RAW, Zach was inactive for a majority of 2018. Zach appeared on the pre-show of PWITOF Slammiversary: All In. Return (2019) Zach returned in early January 2019 alongside Travis Hall as "The H-Town Boyz", winning an 8-man tag team match. Zach would go on to win the vacant tag team titles with Travis against Dylan Winn and Jake Sayer. Championships & Accomplishments *PWITOF TV Championship - 1 time *PWITOF Tag Team Championship **1 time (with Danny Ryan) **2 times (with Travis Hall) *PWITOF Hardcore Championship - 4 times *Co-founder of the PWITOF Wiki In Wrestling *Finisher - Will Whirlwind (Jumping tornado DDT with theatrics) *Finisher - Shadow Valley (falling powerbomb into pin) *Signature - Yakuza Kick (with theatrics) *Face entrance theme - Die Antwoord - Never Le Nkemise 1 **Previous: DJ Fresh - Talkbox (Camo & Krooked Remix) *Heel entrance theme - Datsik - Fathom Trivia *One of Zach's tweets was featured on the WWE App. *Zach met Charles Martinet, the voice of Mario at Wizard World Philadelphia in 2015. *Zach's favorite wrestler of all time is D-Von Dudley. Category:Members